Time passed by
by Zash101
Summary: From happy to bored and lazy, Felix does the same routine for nine years till adventure struck and Lillie returned from her journey to help save her mom.


**I just played Ultra sun and I want to make this fan fic to commerate that, this takes place nine years making our friend Felix 20**

 **here you go and yes this is rated M but you can see that**

 **I do not own pokemon, and Im not as good as of a trainer as Felix is**

 **(*)** Felix

Nine years... its been nine years since Felix became Alola's champion with Necrozoma and Incineroar, and for what its worth...

Felix couldn't be less bored.

There was no doubt he was the best in the world and the region, Hau being the second in the region, Red being the second in the world to him.. but still he was bored.

Sitting in his champion chair knowing no ass other than his own.

Day in and day out people kept challenging him to battles without him getting serious once.

It wasn't arrogance that said he was the best, no one beat him once in his years as a trainer even Red himself couldn't beat him.

"You'll be losing to me today!" He'd hear from kids and some adults constantly, it became white noise after a month to him, two years passed and he stopped being serious at any battle, another year and he became enveloped in his own thoughts he lost track of what happened during the battles.

And here he was enveloped in his own thoughts while chewing on the back end of a extendable silver stylist meant for a gaming Game Freak 3DS XL while sitting in that blue pokemon champion throne wearing the former team skull leaders jacket but without the team skull logo on the back instead it was painted over matching the rest of the outfit (which he received from Guzma for beating him and it no longer suited the male),he wore a silver chain around his neck, his small square glasses folded down hanging (just under the silver chain) from the collar of his blue shirt, his jet black hair cut similar to that of those in the Kanto military, his jeans dark blue with a small hole where the left knee cap was, he lastly wore two dark blue shoes.

"Hey stop tuning me out, old man!" He heard from his current challenger which looked like a younger Gladion but wearing blue clothing and with shorter hair.

"Incineroar, use outrage..." Felix said lazily looking to the side of the chair where his acoustic guitar laid so he could practice while he worked.

Incineroar burst into a rage and within two turns the battle was won and the kid forked over ten thousand dollars and left crying "Not Fair. Not Fair"

Felix tossed a leppa berry over to Incineroar who chewed on it happily before sitting down staring into the sky.

Felix found his mind drifting towards what Lillie was possibly doing having not returned to Alola yet.

The yet part is what bothered him, Hau had gotten married, and had a kid on the way. Gladion started dating a girl named Joyce who apparently came from Kanto and they met in Kanto.

Felix on the other hand didn't have time to date, what with the constant need to be in the league, Olivia flirting with him didn't help things in the fact he didn't like her in that way.

Felix started to lose track of time as he became enveloped in his own thoughts.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Lillie was on the first flight back home to Alola, it was a emergency, her mother was in danger.

Lillie was now wearing a white sun dress and had the same back pack she had when she was eleven and still had her hair tied up like she did when she was younger, and had Nebby's former bag.

Her mind while preoccupied with worry over her mother, also jumped to Felix, whom she had little contact with since they were kids, she was in love with Felix, still to this day, no one compared.

She had contacted Gladion who had returned to Alola, and would be waiting for her arrival she just hoped and prayed to Arceus she wouldn't be too late with the Braviery Felix gave her to keep her safe and the Clefairy she had gained from her mother that currently rested in their pokeballs.

Of course she's gotten more pokemon since her trip to Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova.

But they weren't as prominent to her at the moment.

As her flight progressed, she silently prayed for her mothers safety and the courage to confess her feelings to Felix.

 _Back to Felix_

Felix had fallen asleep on the chair and was snoring loudly.

 _But while Felix slept Hau fought his way to the champion's room._

 **(*)**

 **Very short I know, but oh well, more will come soon and yes chapters will be short**

 **Yes this story is about an overly OP trainer who beats pokemon in one hit so if you don't wanna read you don't need to, I'm posting this because I want to.**


End file.
